


The Tale of Fandom

by yeaka



Category: All The Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Doodles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of fandom chalkboard beasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Fandom

**Author's Note:**

> May add more later, such as what happens when a fandom eats you or you feed it flames, but for now... lalala. Originally posted [here on my tumblr.](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/55726886093/the-tale-of-fandom)

  



End file.
